


(Mpreg) Yomo, Uta, Kaneki and a Baby

by Kitsunica



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghouls, Implied Mpreg, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Post Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunica/pseuds/Kitsunica
Summary: Ken got pregnant and does not know how to handle / care for a baby, Yomo has some experience but is afraid who uta and kaneki care the baby, Uta no idea how to care for a baby other than killing humans and ghouls to feed him.summary:a semi normal day in the life of the couple with their child(Ryuichi is OC / Baby)(Fluff but with slight anguish)
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Uta, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Uta/Yomo Renji, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Yomo Renji, Uta/Yomo Renji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	(Mpreg) Yomo, Uta, Kaneki and a Baby

Quiet mornings at the apartment complex are common, birds singing, flowers blooming, and a pair of ghouls waking up without their cute half ghoul in between  
a little scared both ghouls get up and go to the dining room, all their worries and doubts dispersed when they found their little lover, he was asleep with his face crashed on the table, holding his baby in his right arm and leaning on his legs, with the enormous difference that Ken was seen debashed but his baby looked placidly (not to mention that while the baby looked like a sleeping angel, Ken was seen with some dark circles also the position was uncomfortable)Uta thought the quote was a bit funny, however Yomo worried how many hours Kaneki was awake, possibly calming her baby, Ryuichi woke up to feel his parents in the room, raising his arms and smiling at his two parents Renji went to make coffee for the three of them, but mainly for the poor Kaneki who ran wild, meanwhile Uta woke Kaneki gently, Kaneki woke up with a start but not a joke to his baby, who, by his own reflection, subject him more. strong and close to itself Kaneki when he saw Uta, smiled tiredly at him, Uta made himself and gently pecked Kaneki's cheek and ended with a sweet kiss of lips

"Bunny goes to the sofa and rest I will carry the baby your rest" said Uta softly grabbing Ryuichi without much touch and putting him on his left forearm  
A few seconds later Renji appeared by the kitchen door frame, holding a circular tray with 3 cups of coffee and a light blue bottle with blood inside (coffee for adults blood for the baby) now appearing in front of the scene and handing him a Gently cup her youngest lover (kaneki) and speak "uta before carrying Ryuichi, you should learn how to take care of him" he paused to sit down and put the tray in the middle, handing his son his bottle "it is incredible that with 7 months of having it and you still do not know how to load it properly or even change its diapers "he said somewhat annoyed by what was already mentioned, it still seemed ridiculous that Uta even after Ken's pregnancy and having her baby (in total 16 months) the I still do not know how to load it well, change the diaper (this could easily be forgiven for being a sensitive ghoul) but that something as simple as feeding it became somewhat confusing, it was already a bit too much (I had literally tried to give it a arm, the soft part clear) 

"Thanks, but you should be thanking me for trying at least, remember I was raised in a—" Uta was interrupted by a somewhat exasperated kaneki "Ren, isn't that the bottle for coffee ?!" Kaneki snatched Ryuichi from the bottle somewhat scared, more scared that the mixture tasted bad or something to him (although he had already tried the mixture during his pregnancy, but clearly the fatigue won him over to his thoughtful capacity) his baby before the sudden movement began to cry for her bottle

Uta quickly took the bottle and gave it to her baby while turning to see Kaneki "ken first of all, this is the light blue one, which is the one with blood and milk, the orange is from coffee, secondly remember that in your pregnancy you drank coffee with blood to have better nutrients, and surely our baby would have taken it with even more pleasure "Uta finished a little cold but direct  
kaneki, either from exhaustion or anguish, began to cry as his eyes looked at uta and renji with pain and regret

"I ... I'm sorry !!! I don't know HOW the hell to take care of a child !! ... and ... and less ghoul ... er — he was human and ... I'm only 19 recently ... first months after delivery !! ... I only had ... 18 ... I don't know how to take care of a child ... a baby ... a life ... AND IT DEPENDS ON ME TO LIVE !! ... you are my only guide ... sorry ... sorry "Kaneki burst out, his voice breaking more and more, until that last forgiveness, which fell silent when Kaneki put his head in his hands

"Ken ..." Uta and Yomo said in unison, Renji bent down and hugged Kaneki affectionately, Uta made himself and put Kaneki's head on his chest while drawing circular patterns on his back gently.

Ken, calm down, we are also first-timers in caring for a baby ... our baby, but it is admirable how you strive to be a good father or mother ... we may make our treaspies but we would never stop loving you for how many Comet mistakes, Ken we love you ... and our baby ... Ryuichi "Yomo said softly, he had put Ryuichi close to Ken and he only wanted to be close to his mother / father, uta goes to talk but Kaneki spoke first "I love all three, with all my greed. . . sorry for a while ago it's just ... he was tired and confused ... "Kaneki said now raising his head and picking up his blessing to cradle him in his arms  
"I think we need a rest ... I have an idea, let's go to the couch, Raven — Kun you take the tray and some meat" said Uta as she finished speaking, she grabbed Kaneki (along with Ryuichi) in the nuncial style to the living room and I sit them carefully there

meanwhile Renji put on the tray a bowl with strips of meat in the bottom and eyes up, along with some napkins and putting the surplus of coffee from the coffee pot in now the cups, and took them to the living room where his lovers were already and her son, sitting and leaving the tray in the middle, curious about what uta had planned. "Well, taking advantage of our free day ... we will spend it relaxing, so what better than with a movie?" said uta, placing a disc in the recorder and playing  
That's how they spent most of the day, with a Ryuichi sleeping in the warm arms of his father and a Kaneki totally safe in the middle of his two lovers while they watched the comedy movie, until they decided that they would go to sleep early, This time it was Uta who (carefully) took her offspring and left him in her crib with the same softness with which she took it, finally she went to her shared room with her lovers

they were already lying down comfortably (uta on the left side, Yomo on the right, and Kaneki in the middle) when Kaneki spoke "thank you for giving me the opportunity to have a family with you" he said sleepily but with the voice of an angel, "thank you bunny for being and accepting us both "I finish uta,

and I did all three fell asleep with a smile, feeling the warmth of each other, the warmth of a family.


End file.
